Best Friends-Forever or Never?
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: 'She promised, didn't she? She promised we would be friends forever, always helping each other, always being there for one another. But she broke her promise, my only friend broke her promise, and with it breaking my heart. I loved her so dearly. She was the only thing I had. And she left me. I'm alone. Utterly alone.' 3rd challenge for BlazeClan. Rated T for blood. Please R&R!


**Moonpelt's POV**

A silver she-cat broke into a run as she spotted her prey, making sure she was silent, she chased towards it.

"Moonpelt! Moonpelt!" a cheerful voice called, breaking the silence.

I narrowed my eyes, as my prey heard the noise and darted away. The silver she-cat turned around, her eyes cold.

"Yes? I meowed, tense. "What do you want Honeypool?"

The ginger she-cat stopped, her large brown eyes wide. "Moonpelt, I just wanted to hunt with you." she meowed, uncertain.

"Could you at least lower your voice?" I snarled. "You scared away the rabbit I almost got."

"O-okay, sorry." Honeypool meowed.

"Sorry?! Will that catch any prey for the Clan?" I meowed, my sharp voice cutting through the air like claws.

Honeypelt's eyes widened in shock, "It's just a rabbit-" she began.

"Just a rabbit?" I growled, "Well, that's more that your claws can catch."

"Kittypet." I muttered as I stalked away, looking for a quiet place without any kittypets.

* * *

**Honeypool's POV**

_"Kittypet..." _that word echoed through my mind.

"W-wait!" I stuttered.

"What?" Moonpelt's eyes were cold, unforgiving.

"Why are you acting like this?" I meowed.

"Didn't I make it clear enough? Because you're a no good kittypet who scared away my prey!" she gritted her teeth.

"I-I'm n-not a k-kittypet!" I stuttered.

"Y-es y-you a-are." she mocked back.

"Why are you doing this to me? Just because my father was a kittypet?" I meowed, controlling my stutter.

"Aren't we best friends? Forever?" I meowed that part despartly.

^.^~^.^~^.^

**Still Honeypool's POV**

"Moonpaw?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we best friends?" I asked.

"Of course!" she meowed.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Why should I?" she replied.

"Because my father's a kittypet." I meowed.

"So?"

"Oh, nothing. I have an idea!" I meowed. "How about we swear to be friends forever?"

"Ok! I promise to be Honeypaw's best friend!*"

"I swear to be Moonpaw's best friend forever!

^.^~^.^~^.^

* * *

**Moonpelt's POV**

"Best friend? I did promise that but did I say forever? No." I scoffed.

"You can't just leave me here alone!" she meowed.

"Why can't I?" I challenged.

"B-because, you're the only one that cares about me." she whimpered.

"Well, watch me!" I stalked away. "Kittypet!" I hissed.

_'Flowerleaf was right. Honeypool is a kittypet. Flowerleaf will be a better friend and hunter." _I thought.

* * *

**Honeypool's POV**

_'She promised, didn't she? She promised we would be friends forever, always helping each other, always being there for one another._

_But she broke her promise, my only friend broke her promise, and with it breaking my heart. I loved her so dearly. She was the only thing I had. And she left me. I'm alone. Utterly alone.'_

"Why?" I wailed.

"What did I ever do to you?" I yowled to her retreating back.

I sighed, maybe StarClan will give me the answer

'Should I tell Nightstar?' I asked myself.

'No. Of course not! Why would they even care?' I thought as I started my journey to the moonpool.

I dipped my muzzle into the water and closed my eyes...

I was in the WindClan hunting grounds.

"Honeypool! Honeypool!"

I whipped around.

"Featherpool?! Why? What are you doing here? You're dead!"

* * *

**Featherpool's POV**

I smiled at my dear daughter.

"I came to help you understand, Moonpelt-just let her go." I replied.

"No!" A mad gleam came to her eyes.

"No!" she repeated. "It's all your fault!"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes! Your's! Why did you have to love that soft kittypet?" she snarled.

"You have to pay!" she smiled, not her usual gentle one.

Before I could react, she slid her claws out.

"What are you doing?"

A murderus gleam appeared.

"Killing you." Her claws slashed my throat.

'Oh StarClan...What did I do?...'

* * *

**Honeypool's POV**

I stared at the dead body then, at my bloody claws. I shook away my guilty feelings.

"You deserved it! Mating with a stupid kittypet." I hissed.

"You caused my only friend to abandon me!"

I glared at her unmoving pelt.

"Your fault! My so-called father is next! I shall prove that I'm not a soft kittypet!"

* * *

And so, because of Moonpelt's broken promise, Honeypool was bitter, till she joined the Dark Forest...

* * *

**REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
